The overall objective is to evaluate mehanisms arising in various conditions occurring in men and women which may lead to human infertility. Evaluation is to include an assessment of humoral and cell-mediated immunity to male and female reproductive tract constituents that may lead to impairment of normal fertilization, resulting in temporary or permanent loss of fertility. The study will have the following specific aims: (1) To determine the degree and role of cellular and humoral sensitization in infertile couples to male and female specific reproductive tract components with a particular emphasis on the female contribution. (2) To determine whether various infections including a mycoplasma can lead to male and female infertility and to determine if there are cross-reacting mechanisms between genital antigens and micro-organisms. (3) To determine the frequency of auto-sensitization to male reproductive tract components in alcoholic men with and without an alcoholic hepatitis and to determine if cross-reacting mechanisms contribute to the testicular disorders. The immunological methods to be used to achieve the above aims will include 1) antibody tests to various female and male antigens including immunodiffusion, hemagglutination, immunofluorescence techniques, 2) various assays of cell-mediated immunity to the male and female reproductive antigens; 3) immunofluorescence electron microscopy study of tissues, 4) viral and bacterial cultures of genital material with serum antibody studies of possible cross-reacting antigens.